


Without a Shoe

by Iwantthatcoat



Category: Without a Clue (1988)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:46:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23502577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iwantthatcoat/pseuds/Iwantthatcoat
Summary: A Hound of the Baskervilles story set in the Without a Clue Universe. The Crime Doctor finally has his own case. Alone. Or so he thinks.
Relationships: Reginald "Sherlock Holmes" Kincaid/John Watson, Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14
Collections: 221B-Consolation Fest 2020, More Holmes





	Without a Shoe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rabidsamfan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabidsamfan/gifts).



Holmes’s gift: a public proclamation he would not go to Baskerville, that I should have recognition of my own prowess. A mystery for myself alone. I’ve no doubt I’ll be spending much time answering the interminable question, “Where is Holmes?” 

Determining who Barrymore should wish to signal, for clearly he was doing so, took but an hour’s work, for a convict upon the moor was receiving food and clothing. I considered alerting Sir Henry, but his interest was diverted by Miss Stapleton. I also considered alerting Sir Henry that Miss Stapleton was actually a Mrs, but why her husband should wish her to play that role eluded me yet.

Holmes. How was he spending his time? Ruining my experiments, no doubt! It was...unusual, questioning the townsfolk without him by my side, providing his lines. He did recite them rather well. Most of the time. Excluding that bit about the blunt excrement. Dull as a rock, but is flintstone not necessary for acquiring a good spark?

I began to compose a first draft of this adventure to send to him. He would surely be curious. It was then that I saw a distant light upon the moor and I knew, just knew, that he had followed me here. 

I should have been furious. But, truth be told, I missed the bastard.


End file.
